justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle (JC2)
The Sniper Rifle is a weapon in Just Cause 2. For any other kind of sniper rifle, see: Sniper Rifle (disambiguation). Appearance The weapon seems to be based on a PSL with a polymer stock and hand guard, a weapon very similar aesthetically to the Dragunov SVD, but internally is more similar to a Kalashnikov rifle . In the Just Cause 2 Demo, the sniper rifle looks the same as the Bulls Eye Assault Rifle, but in the full game it has its own design. Performance The weapon is especially good for assassinating colonels, as head shots will always result in a one-shot kill, and the scope allows a player to take them out at range, before they have the chance to shoot back. When shooting at a moving motorcycle directly front-on, there's a chance that it'll launch the motorcycle in to the air. It can also, like the Revolver, kill helicopter pilots through the windshield with a single bullet, though doing so with this against an attack helicopter is much more dangerous as the player will be exposed to its guns. Otherwise, it is not recommended when facing a large number of enemies due to its low rate of fire and low reserve ammunition. It will take out any target within 1 shot after it is upgraded to level 6. Even at level 1, Colonels can be killed in one head shot from this weapon. At level 6, it was a noticeable change in firing rate compared to other levels, and can unofficially be used as a scoped assault rifle. in Panau City.]] Locations *Black Market with a cost of $45,000. It's the third weapon to be unlocked, along with the Revolver. *At X:6490; Y:27550, on a stone block near some ruins. *Owned and used by the Panau Military. **Often used by the Panau Military in Guard Towers, or on water towers in military bases. When used by enemies, it will have a laser sight and will fire after about 2 to 3 seconds of being steady on you. It will do a fairly large amount of damage at once, so it's best to take them out quickly. **Several of their snipers have to be killed in several missions (mostly in Stronghold takeovers). ***Power Surge ***Free Trade ***Pilgrimage - Uniquely 2 are found here. Usually there is only one. ***A Second Amendment ***Boys with Toys - 2 snipers ***Paradise Valley - 2 snipers ***Chemical Compound **Pulau Berapi has two of them floating in mid-air, but before the settlement is completed to 100%, several spawn at elevated positions. More details can be found in the article. *The highest concentration of snipers is in the mission The White Tiger, when you have to eliminate all the guards at Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den. Three of those "guards" are snipers who, unlike Panau Military snipers who search for you, seem to be able to find you instantly (unless you are under the floor) and if you haven't upgraded your health bar, can prove very fatal if you get hit. *If you get high heat at the Mile High Club, a bartender will appear with this weapon at the back. *Provided in the Ular Boys mission Rico's Day in Court. *Provided in the Reapers mission The Broader Scope. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons